This is the renewal application for continued research in cancer treatment as a member of the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG). These efforts include: 1) the testing of new drugs and drug combinations in patients with advanced neoplasia, and 2) multiple modality management of cancer patients in all stages of neoplasia. To assure quality studies, SWOG has added committees on radiation therapy, immunotherapy, surgery, and pathology to its existing structure. It is anticipated that increasing numbers of complex protocols will be generated during this project period. Our overall objective is to improve patient care by means of evaluating new treatments and conducting organized multiple modality clinical research. The Henry Ford Hospital (HFH) is a large general hospital with experience in these efforts. We propose to remain active in the scientific and administrative efforts of SWOG and to continue to accrue patients to appropriate SWOG studies. We propose to continue Phase II and III testing of new drugs and drug combinations. In order to be properly organized to conduct significant multiple modality studies, we propose to establish: 1) an Operations Office at HFH that is responsible for protocol compliance and rapid accurate data flow, and 2) a multiple modality committee of physicians responsible for patient care and accrual to appropriate SWOG studies.